role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
WolfMask
|faction = Anti-hero|category = OC|caption = WolfMask's redesign.}} WolfMask '(ウルフマスク , ''UrufuKamen) is a Elite Shadowblood, and the younger brother of FoxMask. Front Information Despite most of his story taking place in a different world, he is indeed a Shadowblood from the main universe. He was a member of a family that only had two children, himself and his older brother FoxMask as they lived together on Duskland. '''In progress. History Backstory WolfMask was born as an Elite Shadowblood, a rare tier of Shadowbloods that are known to have extraordinary powers among others. He was born two years later after the first sibling in this family: FoxMask. Overtime, the two were shown to play with each other all in the while when the two were getting ready to be introduced to early-training, due to the parents knowing of how much power they had. Before they could start, however, the teenage Shadowblood had abruptly left the family on Duskland, with a multiversal device developed by ancient Shadowbloods, which were a forbidden tool was used by WolfMask in hopes of becoming a Sue Hunter at a young age. With only one successor to raise, however, WolfMask received something a little different. Introduction In progress. Accidental Shifts At the time being, WolfMask, aged twenty-five was fighting off bandits from his universe in order to get to his opponents. Wiping them out, before he could get to the last one, he was suddenly warped into a portal by an unknown individual or source. Dropping into a blank white sheet of snow onto his feet, WolfMask looked around the entire area, only to the silence to break from a running fleet of bandits. Similar to his universe, he noticed they were getting slaughtered and was able to figure out the culprit behind it. Already unsure if he was to be an ally or not with this figure, immediately assumed them to be an enemy. With their glasgow-styled smile, they looked similar to a Shadowblood, but their unwelcoming atmosphere forced them to turn their backs, and commence a fight. Once the fight broke out, it was rather extensive and the two received equal amount of damage sent to them, showing their unique skills until it was called a draw. Standing in the middle of a inflamed forest, the Shadowblood, told him straightforwardly that he wasn't sure to take him as an enemy or not. He then said that if he wasn't an enemy, requested to recruit him in his own troubles, which WolfMask accepted. Not to make sure if he was serious, WolfMask told him that he was. Accepting, the two became allies for a temporary time. Revealing that he was CoyoteMask, he took WolfMask to his brother FoxMask's homestead, to stay there in case if they would ever need him. Once they arrived at the homestead, the Shadowblood, in turn, met face-to-face with his older sibling FoxMask after the past twenty years they were separated. Surprised, and after a long reunion, WolfMask was eventually welcomed into the inn, living with his brother, his niece Chen, and CoyoteMask. After so, WolfMask on his alternative has been working to collect the relics that were required to unlock his Syndicate form. Eight in total, collected five and eventually seven. Before he reached them however, heard of the reports of a new sinister organization called the Neo Empire that planned to take over the world, had one of its most powerful comrades take out his brother FoxMask within a short time. In turn, the Shadowblood then grew the aim of attacking his own enemies and then the Neo Empire to put a thwart to their plans, continuing to train and collect the relics. Meeting Quetzalcoatl - the Female Shadowblood When WolfMask was gaining good enough energy to consume what he after, was interrupted when riding in the blizzard, braking and sensing energy of a new individual. He learned that this individual, when first seen was indeed a Shadowblood. Surprised, the Shadowblood greeted with this individual, mistaking him for FoxMask, her former boyfriend, called him by his name and knew that he was his brother. Asking who she was, she told him that she was known as "Quet", WolfMask, in reply not finding her name familiar. Before they could carry on, however, they were interrupted by multiple ships of those belonging to Emperor Tazarus, leader of the robotic armada: the Viledrodes. Telling the female Shadowblood to prepare for battle, he referred to her as "busty" as the two waited for the fleets of Viledrodes to drop in. Destroying and defeating them one by one, they fleshed out the entire fleet along with nearly destroying its leader, Jaculum. After the job was done, the two got the chance to get out some information. Ending with Quet asking him if there was any acts to perform, simply telling her back that the world is hers: meaning that there's acts to take care off anywhere and at any time, before the Shadowblood departed back into his quest, leaving the two off. Before the Shadowblood left, however, Quet noted decided to tell him why he knew him: telling him that she was from his universe. Shocked, the Shadowblood left speechless, unknowingly leaving the Shadowblood hybrid - SquidMask to form to Quet. Striking Back - PT1 Isolation Shortly after encountering Quet, the Shadowblood, now practically finished with unlocking his Syndicate form pondered if what he was doing was off-track, feeling as if collecting was "incomplete". Dropping down in a wide sheet of plain snow, was told from above; only to look at what seemed as a frozen sun to focus from the position he was standing in. Confused, he eventually followed from what he was told, the area started to change even more. He was found covered in golden changed, locked in an outside shape that appeared to be a cube. This meant that while he was being isolated, the spiritual energies to themselves connected to the Syndicate form would transfer him the power he needed, as in oppose to collected them himself. Striking Back - PT2 Release A month's pass, the Shadowblood's chamber had broken into parts and was released, his belt glowing with the spiritual energies, knowingly obtained his form. With only one goal on his mind: freedom, he used his multiversal device to open a portal to his universe, warping in as the portal closed. Warping in, the Shadowblood appeared in a burning forest performed by none other than those he's after. Driving off, he appeared in a burning city where it was by the acts of Cavros and Tenj. Shooting Tenj in the chest in his Blaster form, the two located him and fired an energy to suspend him, before he blew it up as the Syndicate form's energy was forced out to do so. A short conversation revolved around them, until WolfMask eventually showed them the Syndicate form, his super form. Frightening those he showed it to, WolfMask quickly annihilated them with the spiritual powers of the Syndicate form, finishing them by infusing both of their exploding bodies into that of a shooting star, enough power to clear the bleak skies. Once as he reverted to his base form, the Shadowblood finally knew that it was over. Twittling their ashes with his fingers, he rode off to the highways, vanishing away. Prologue Some time later, the Shadowblood moved into his mentor's old homestead. Eventually, he left the homestead in decision to stay in the primary universe no longer having to worry what will come in his universe. But without leaving, a note on his grave of thanks to what he taught him and staying there with him when he needed it, knowing that if he didn't have him long enough before his death, things would have been vaguely different. Forming a Home Now returning to the primary universe, the Shadowblood arrived in a largely surplus of a grassland, followed by forests and eventually the woods. Finding that this was a good spot, the Shadowblood built a large log cabin in the grasslands, living there alone. Eventually he built a small dojo not too far from the cabin, that dojo being where to train. Everyone he knew from the primary universe was unaware he was here, but, not after long that someone came back to him. A figure shortly after knocked on the door on WolfMask's cabin, at the time, WolfMask was resting from recent training. Coming down, it was unveiled that Quet, who he had met before was who awaited him. Shocked by her arrival, questioned on how she got there telling him she "heard rumors spread around". The two had a short conversation, ending with Quet leaving for more tasks. Before he could come outside, WolfMask was greeted by a previous Shadowblood, CoyoteMask, who asked him in assist for the Shriekrazor Conspiracy. Another figure jumped onto WolfMask's log cabin, revealing that to be his brother FoMask. And then, the hybrid Shadowblood, SquidMask also appeared hearing of the Conspiracy, with the four Shadowbloods forming a team. Shriekrazor Conspiracy - Part W WolfMask and FoxMask teamed up to drop in Moscow, Russia. WolfMask, who attacked bandits and mooks as while FoxMask forced answers out of the scouts. Forming a success, the four Shadowbloods progressed. FoxMask, recruited a long-time partner Kamen Rider Black RX who assisted the four. At the time being, they were attacked by constant waves of LEU's, robotic supersoldiers but eventually got away with the fleet. Following CoyoteMask, FoxMask, the unofficial leader of the group began to ponder if they were attacking the innocents as in oppose to what they're after. Arriving in a dome of the beginning part of Engine City, they found CoyoteMask, severely injured by a figure that walked out. Which was, revealed to be a new Shadowblood: OscuraMask. Shriekrazor Conspiracy - Part W Continued CoyoteMask, assimilating the pain from OscuraMask was suddenly stopped when the two Shadowblood brothers intervened. The fight was soon stopped when it was proved as a misunderstanding, with FoxMask warping in with OscuraMask while WolfMask stood with CoyoteMask. When FoxMask warped out, he sent out a humongous energy wave as he had prematurely entered his ultimate form: Kachu. WolfMask was confused, until he realized that they were attacking the innocents, and CoyoteMask was using them all. Furious, he forcefully ascended to his super form and began fatally injuring CoyoteMask. The entire dome, battlefield and city itself was shaking and breaking apart by the Shadowbloods' sheer power, nearly killing CoyoteMask. CoyoteMask, however, forcefully warped himself out after taking a incredible beatdown. The brothers reverted to their base forms, with WolfMask saying that instead of inserting freedom to others, brought malevolence to them, his fist strengthening when his "blood" leaked out from within. Before they decided to act against CoyoteMask, however, were then told, that he wasn't meant to hurt the innocents and was actually on their side rather than using them. Shocked, they were told to meet up in the corners of Engine City as the group pinned down more LEU's along the way. Eventually finding CoyoteMask, now in his T.I.T.A.N form, greeted with them and reformed their truce. Not before stopping themselves, decided that be more merciful than what they were formerly. Eventually, a legendary Kamen Rider came across them: Riderman who joined the group but instead followed FoxMask's decision, and further extended it to form a group within a group to their own objectives. WolfMask, unsure about all of them, was forced to join. Shriekrazor Conspiracy - Part W Continued PT2 WolfMask and Riderman quickly formed a close friendship with one another, as the group continued to perform their plans. Eventually, this came to a conclusion of WolfMask being unsure whether to consider CoyoteMask being an enemy, or to consider him as an ally. Either way, he was essentially not part of any group. Feeling that if he would go against CoyoteMask, the group would end up unwillingly killing him, and his enemies would overpower the team. If he went with CoyoteMask, he would go against his own kin and what he stood for, as well as his morals. He came to a solution that he would discard from both. But gaining trust from Riderman, prevented him from doing so in the final move. FoxMask left early, but in turn, the conclusion came to all groups. Shriekrazor Conspiracy - Part W Final The two groups met up with CoyoteMask's uncle, AlphynMask where they decided best that they would split up and both teams would continue their own goal. Instead of cooperation, it evolved into a misunderstanding as SquidMask stood up to CoyoteMask, cracking jokes at him, making fun of him, and lastly warding him off. CoyoteMask, stood there, his unstable rage growing as SquidMask went on. This caused CoyoteMask to explode. WolfMask, trying to calm the two down and stop them from fighting was already too late, as the two broke into a fight. SquidMask refused to fight back in of a bigger reason. As the fight kept going on and no one of both groups tried to stop them, WolfMask cut into the both of them and was forced to fire energy projectiles at them. WolfMask scolded both SquidMask and CoyoteMask, telling that CoyoteMask was unstable of his rage and SquidMask was acting no better than a child. Splitting up, he revealed that he never joined either group and was unsure about the others other than Riderman, telling them the feud was the reason why he decided to split up. Leaving with Riderman, he could no longer trust CoyoteMask and SquidMask believing that he both acted like fools, upset with the both of them. Before he left, he dropped a note that was meant to go to CoyoteMask, one he written after he and his brother nearly killed him. Unsure whether to release, he knew it was of benefit to release. Finally, as they left that portal decided to say something of SquidMask who disliked him due to leaving him in Russia. The Shadowblood left CoyoteMask and co. in that universe departing into the primary universe. Immediately shortly after, WolfMask obtained the Riderman Legend Warrior card, from Riderman himself. That being, his very first Legend Warrior card. Neo Empire Disruption - PT1 Some time shortly after the depart of CoyoteMask's universe, WolfMask became greatly aware of the Neo Empire, who was creating good progression of conquering the world, behind the culprit of them all: [[Trahir|'Trahir']]. '''WolfMask, along with several other heroes rebelling against the Neo Empire set off from his cabin into the cities of America. Fighting them off the best he can, briefly fighting one of the most powerful leaders: '''Z, the Beast of Destruction. '''He unfortunately, in this battle, failed to protect the United States along with the rest of the heroes. He sworn that at the next target would be where him, along with the others would succeed. ''Monster Island Invasion'' On the surface of Monster Island, the Neo Empire was where they were directly attempting to conquer. Coming in the battle late, he eventually thundered in and began fighting the Neo Empire's soldiers and wiping out several of their fleets, being aided by FoxMask and the Kamen Riders. At the finale of the invasion, the heroes including WolfMask decided to take Trahir down once and for all. Charging a big energy wave, he fired at Trahir who was just finished defeating Okami, deflected the energy wave with ease. Shocked, he sensed a greater incoming wave coming right back at them. Before Trahir fired a humongous and incredibly powerful Kamehameha, wiping out all of who was with him on the ship. WolfMask was blasted by it into the sky, rocketed down into the island, slid past the island and eventually crashed in the water. Severely injured, Trahir then fired a sonic boom at the island, causing thousands of disruptions on the island as well as the island being destroyed at this point, with WolfMask engulfed by the ocean waves. Finally, Trahir fired punches that were the force of sonic booms, vaporizing the island as well as WolfMask being overtaken by several typhoons in the water. As it ended there, WolfMask was in the brink of dying on that day, along with other heroes. As his heart was beating slowly and fading every second, before his very last moments were spent drowning into the sea, however, his life was saved by Okami who also helped the others, and carried them into a cave. WolfMask received aid from Okami, consuming his blood that slowly bit-by-bit healed the Shadowblood, though however, was still fatally injured and could not fight. Telling him that it would be greatly appreciated if he could stay there and would roll back to his feet, despite being nearly killed. Okami, who understood, left the heroes to rest there, as WolfMask currently resides in healing. When the Shadowblood was left there, however, he felt a sudden uprise of intense-heating aura build within him, circulating in his body. Rider Assimilation, Old Friend, and a Caughtup As the Shadowblood continued resting in the cavern along with his brother, Okami continued to give him blood that would heal him very slowly. As Okami went out to save up for more blood, he was suddenly greeted by seemingly, Kamen Rider Decade. Surprised, only to be tricked that it was DiEnd. Sickened, DiEnd suggested that they team up with WolfMask replying on why he would team with a treasure consumer. DiEnd, leaving the Shadowblood who knew he would understand after he recovered to get his own space. The real Decade showed up then, telling him that he was being serious, and if he wouldn't force a truce, they would have to "watch out". Before Decade left the Shadowblood to give him space as well, he gave him two cards that resembled him and DiEnd, that being of a Legend Warrior card. Greatfully taking it, he told him to take good care of it, and represent who he fought for when using them. As he left, he greeted by Neo Zardoris. The two had a short conversation with eventually Quet arriving next to the healing Shadowblood. Shocked that she was there, asked her that he was worried as well as wanting to know where she was. Telling him she was fine, and then "You scared?" to the Shadowblood, shaking his head in objection wanting to know where she was. As Quet left when the Shadowblood began to sleep, hours later was met with SquidMask, who WolfMask was still sleeping the entire time and was unaware that he was there. Looking for answers, WolfMask "responded" to him, though only picturing himself in full condition talking to SquidMask, replying after his as if he was responding in his dream. The night then ended with the Shadowblood returning to rest. Neo Empire Disruption - PT2 After some time, the Shadowblood was fully recovered around the Battle of Japan; the Neo Empire and the WTBS's fight against in each other. During that time, the Shadowblood was forced to watch the fights before he was covered, such as the Battle of China. The last sight was at the Battle of America, in Washington D.C. Where he appeared and shortly transformed into his base form upgrade, 'The White Shade '''when defeating Inferno DesGhidorah, and in turn meeting a brand new Shadowblood: LionMask. ''Neo Empire Disruption - Final In the finale, WolfMask met with the newly-turned Trahir, now on the WOTB's side. Fighting The Anomaly, which had been unsheathed from his body. Together with the entire roster of heroes, they took off together to defeat the beast. In the middle-finale of the battle, WolfMask began to link his power with his hidden potential, and in turn charged his body with red-orange aura. Now with most of the power in hand, he attempted to perform a massive attack on the beast, before it was short lived and killed when The Anomaly shot an attack back, piercing through his chest and forcing him to return to his downgraded base form. At the last minute, however, he immediately shot back with an intense ray enough to melt some of the body of The Anomaly. Finally to transform to his hidden potential: ''Shogatsu was born. With the solar-plasma energy as hot and intense as the sun, he together with the rest of the heroes, now with his power truly unlocked took down the beast much faster than anticipated. Eventually The Anomaly was defeated, and in turn exploding from the inside when the heroes took a final blow altogether on the beast. Bringing upon peace. Neo Empire - Epilogue WolfMask returned to his cabin in the grasslands around Japan. Resting there, he continues to train there for potential bigger threats. He was greeted by the legendary Takeshi Hongo, but from another universe. The two had a short conversation before he was given another Legend Warrior card, being that of the warrior himself: Kamen Rider 1, as he inserted it into his deck. '''''VS. Dark Decade Some time after the ending of the Neo Empire, WolfMasks' training was suddenly interrupted when being carried over by a molten lava beast, otherwise known as Hothead to assist an individual who was dealing with two evil Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, and Dark Decade. Unaware of who this was, it was Obsidian, who was fighting the two Riders but to no avail, could not win over the battle and required help. Hothead told him little of everything, leaving the Shadowblood still confused. When he arrived, he faced the two dark Riders as Obsidian told him everything. Convinced, the Shadowblood sided with Obsidian and the others in an effort to fight the Riders. It begun with Obsidian taking on Bujin Gaim, and WolfMask taking on Dark Decade. The first portion of the battle started and ended in a rather calm way, as ridiculously powerful attacks and such stayed out in this portion. Even in fighting him in Complete Form, he successfully finished Dark Decade rather easily in this portion. However, the battle started to fume up when Dark Decade, in his complete form, upgraded himself even further to a dangerously powerful form. WolfMask knew at that immediate moment it was appropriate to enter Shogatsu, but knew by the risk he would have to acquire energy to himself, to enter in Shogatsu. Bujin Gaim soon retreated, as Obsidian managed to defeat him. The second portion for this battle, went unbearably painful for WolfMask and his ally. Dark Decade had brutally wounded them and ended up summoning minions to finish them off. Eventually, however, the painful grudge in this portion slightly eased down when WolfMask would charge for Shogatsu in the rest of the battle, and Obsidian would work up as a guard. Still, there were moments where Dark Decade or his minions would come and attack him, painfully suspending the Shogatsu's supplement one after another. The pain went worse, as they kept coming each time it was growing in power. Eventually, he completely held most of them off, and powered up when it was in near completion. Obsidian, at that moment, was barely able to hold any of them off and soon fell to the battle. Kamen Riders eventually were brought into the battle shortly after Obsidian had fallen. To no avail, the Kamen Riders dealt with minions as they were no match for Dark Decade. However, Obsidian had enough energy left to rise up one more time, when WolfMask, had entered in Shogatsu for the second time. As WolfMask had menacingly walked towards Decade in the third and final portion, he immediately threw the ''"V Finisher" ''at Dark Decade, implanting a "V" on his chest and slashing at him upwards and downwards in a slanted style. Finally implanting the blade into his body and snapping his fingers, Dark Decade exploding from the inside as WolfMask had reigned victorious. Dark Decade lied down in a fatally and distustingly-appearing shape and form when WolfMask had arrived to him. Dark Decade, with the last of his energy spoken of a foreshadow to cover the planet in the future, where it would be taken over once again; much like the Neo Empire's efforts and the Bujin's as well. As WolfMask was about to let him decay on his own, Obsidian suddenly went to Dark Decade and spoken to him that no one deserved to die, especially in the near-death, and undeserving state he was in. WolfMask was heavily confused, as Dark Decade threatened to kill them and continue on his plans. Realizing that Obsidian was never a fan of death, he still was confused, but kept quiet in this. WolfMask called Gira for medical help on Dark Decade, asked by Obsidian arrived the airship of Gira's corporation, where they carried the Dark Decade. WolfMask separated with Obsidian without word. Walking in the destroyed ruuins, and the rain as the winds blew through his body as well as his hood. He got on his vehicle and rode back to his cabin. Called for Help In progress. Personality Despite being the younger child, WolfMask acts somewhat the older figure. He's more quiet-like compared to his brother. He's slightly high-strung, and can be depicted as belonging to a benevolent dark atmosphere. He's more interested in enjoying life rather than to partake in any particular responsibilities, though however it can be reverted to the opposite in serious situations and is often pulled to an increased extent. He is sharp and quick to dismiss, react and retaliate decisions or subjects as well as being very intelligent. He's gifted with excellent empathy along with greatly understanding the emotions of others. He shows care and sympathy to those around him though at the same time he can be stern, sharp, serious and protective as well. WolfMask, if pulled to the last and final nerve can be insane. In battle, usually when he is exceedingly furious or out of control will be willing to morph into a deranged being in order for him, not to obtain the greater good or what he wants, but to cease his insanity and chaotic nature in said situation. Along with however an issue is also assisted; grief, sorrow, etc. Appearance Physical Body WolfMask is a tall and thin-muscular Shadowblood whose "mask" has a long and soft look with soft-pointed ears, a skinny chin and compassionate, yet menacing eyes resembling those of wolves. Said eyes are noted for a couple of reasons, due to the former, resembling those of wolves. Unlike Shadowbloods such as FoxMask and CoyoteMask, his eyes can visibly appear to chagce from sensitive/kind to menacing/attacking, which is a unique feature he holds. Another note is that his eyes can be known as being seductive: as regularly his eyes gleam to their compassionate state - narrow, jet-black and the natural narrow edges. Design 1 Clothing WolfMask wears a unique black gi with silvery-gray outlines that is accompanied with a hood. The lower part of the gi has a little bit of a blazing design to it, mostly on the legs which will be described later. On the heart, a kanji is present which says "Faith" (信仰) in a white circle with black outline as it was originally just the kanji printed on the heart. He wears a black belt with shining yellow-golden wording in Japanese. On the side of his legs, big tiger streaks that are silvery-gray once again are present as they appear in a flaming and almost disorganized style, similar to the Gekirangers' ranger outfit, specifically GekiRed. WolfMask wears blacks boots with leggings that extends past his knees, that also cover up his armor inside the gi, having the same blazing tiger streaks on both sides as its also in the same shape with the feet of the armor inside his gi. Lastly, a ōdachi similar to FoxMask's is strapped to his back. His two sai's are located strapped on the lower half of his gi, and packages of tantōs are strapped to each side in the upper, lower half of his body. Inside the gi or when the gi is off, reveals the armor. The armor is the shielded defense on the body when faced with drilling penetration. The armor itself is entirely a deep black, and is Kamen Rider-esque style like FoxMask's. When WolfMask transforms, the armor changes its appearance each time with each form. They can be varied to have some change to a radical/drastic change. A form may have more protection on the armor as well. When aura is summoned or present around the Shadowbloods' body, in his base form, it appears to be a shining silver-white gray aura that can often cause the gray/silver lines on his clothing radically shine or glow in reaction. His weapons may also appear to shine in the same reaction as well. Design 2 In progress. Family, Relatives and Relationships WolfMask's mother is the mother that he and his brother had lived together shared. Mother WolfMask's mother is the mother that he and his brother had lived together and shared. Brother WolfMask's brother is FoxMask, a major that resides in the main universe. CoyoteMask CoyoteMask was formerly an enemy of WolfMask the first time they met due to several reasons, although after their first fight they have put aside their differences, befriended, and since then became allies together. Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl, or otherwise nicknamed as Quet '''is the female Shadowblood residing in one of his relationships. During their first encounter, WolfMask still finds Quet to be a figure to be highly cautious over, before he can come into realization that he no longer needs to be. WolfMask often dodges or tackles the "flirts" that she makes and sides with being serious to the subject. WolfMask is also known to call Quet as "Busty", due to evident reasons. SquidMask '''SquidMask is a Shadowblood hybrid that was first met by WolfMask. The two share mostly of a non-serious, hate relationship due to WolfMask believing that SquidMask would need to stop being annoying/irritating, mostly because of the jokes he cracks and can hardly take him serious, like the rest of the characters who have met him. Although, still calls him a hero because of him caring of humanity, even if they think they're his last hope, among other things. Abilities Fighting Style WolfMask is shown to be quite powerful. He equals many strong opponents and ends up as the odds of being victorious. Due to his motif being a wolf, WolfMask fights in many ways like a wolf in the cold wild. He's more bold of power and strength than speed (Although his speed is still excellent) and fond of surprise attacks as well as unexpected kills. As it says in his personality, him bringing dread to those against him is no laugh. WolfMask suspends the opponent when they attempt to make their final move, giving them little time for mercy, as before they know it they lie down, drying up in their blood. As well as for the unexpected, targeting those below or above him, he abruptly drops down and pierces through their body and immediately sets off for another. To add onto this, WolfMask is even harder to deal drilling penetration to or pierce through due to his body's tough defense and structure. Making him a difficult opponent to permanently take care of. As far as it goes for forms, WolfMask prefers to stay in base form for some time until the situation is dangerous enough for him to transform, unlike most Kamen Riders. If forced to transform, he usually transforms into his intermediate forms first, before transmitting to his strongest forms and eventually his final forms if the situation becomes incredibly intense as well as deadly. Current Powers/Abilities *Claws *Teeth, others ** Teeth has venom *High strength - (to be determined) *High speed - maximum running speed is at 258 miles per hour. *Full speed- (to be determined) *High stamina - Can exert himself for several hours until fatigue impairs him. *High durability - Body is physically tougher than most characters, able to take ground-breaking penetration or serious attacks from an opponent; as well as holding it off for some time until it eventually hurts him and or tires him down. *High agility - Agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced, far higher than even the finest human athlete. *High reflexes - Reflexes are fifteen times greater than that of an average fighter. *Is armed with steel weapons: his deadly ōdachi, his primary weapon, his dual sai, and packages of tantōs. *Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. *Power Infusement - WolfMask can infuse any of his powers, such as darkness, into an object such as his weapons to hit the opponent. *''Umbrakinetic-Assimilation ''- A natural ability, available to any Shadowblood if they have used or mastered this skill. WolfMask can absorb the opponent's darkness to either absorb it with no effect, absorb it to power up his body, or absorb it to use it against the opponent. As there are exceptions, he may not absorb it if the opponent is a Shadowblood and they are skilled with the ability, literally, cannot do it, or the darkness is beyond him; godly or divine. *'Ferric-cancellation' - WolfMask can cancel any source of metal or steel opposed to him or against him, releasing a wave of energy to them, making them permanently useless to any user, as they fall and clatter. If picked up, or attempted to, the steel or metal weapon will retaliate resulting in a painful electrical shock to their hand. If attempted two more times, it will electrocute their body. If attempted many times, it will temporarily suspend/freeze the opponents body in the area if there is any cancelled steel near them. ** Ergokinesis - WolfMask has full control over energy. ** Umbrakinesis - WolfMask has full control over darkness. ** Umbra-Ergokinesis - WolfMask has full control over dark energy. ** Umbra-Pyrokinesis - Wolfmask has full control over dark fire. ** Electrokinesis '- WolfMask has full control over electricity. *'Basic Element Control - WolfMask has accurate control over all four of the basic elements, pyrokinesis, geokinesis, hydrokinesis and aerokinesis. *''Aura-Physiology - WolfMask has full control over this ability. He can morph his aura into that of a being, such as a wolf, or use the aura as a weapon: an example given using the aura as piercing/slashing aura. Cores Main Forms= '''Main Forms' Umbra Core This is WolfMask's default/primary form and the first of his Main Forms. Completely described above. *Abilities and skills described above Pyro Core This is WolfMask's second Main Form. It is a fire based version of the Umbra Core. *Abilities and skills described in Umbra Core *Wields a blazing ebo *Darkness-related powers are replaced with pyrokinetic powers *Agility and reflexes are greatly increased Cryo Core This is WolfMask's third Main Form. It is a ice based version of the Umbra Core. *Abilities and skills described in Umbra Core *Wields an iced nagamaki *Darkness-related powers are replaced with cryokinetic powers *Senses and strength is greatly increased Electro Core This is WolfMask's fourth and final Main Form. It is a electric based version of the Umbra Core. *Abilities and skills described in Umbra Core. *Wields an electrifying kama yari *Darkness-related powers are replaced with electrokinetic powers *Speed and defense is greatly increased |-|Upgraded Forms= Upgraded Forms White Shade The White Shade or White Shade Core is WolfMask's Upgrade Form of the Umbra Core. It takes on a more light approach in terms of element and power as in opposed to darkness. Unlike some, like Kamen Riders, he prefers to stay in an upgraded form as he wants to be in an enhanced state rather than to be in its original state. His katana visibly now has a slight heavenly design to it. *Abilities and skills described in Umbra Core **Abilities and skills, as well as stats are increased *Energy powers like his darkness radiate from a gray to white color: higher radiation in color means a higher rise in power *Capable of flight, summoning his wings to fly |-|Super Form= Syndicate Core The Syndicate Form or Syndicate Core is WolfMask's Super Form. This form was obtained by staying in a empowering stasis linked to the form, to assimilate more power and its requirements into WolfMask, eventually creating the form with the combined spirits that his enemies had taken. It takes on a more radical appearance, with gray(near black)spiky armor with gold trims in a blazing design, complete with a black cape. The hood is also lined with gold trims. This form was indeed used to destroy Tenji and Cavros, the enemies who plagued the universe WolfMask formerly lived in. It had a new power and far more powerful parameters that were brought unto WolfMask. *Abilities and skills described in Umbra Core **Abilities and skills, as well as stats are greatly increased, coming from the combination of all of WolfMask Main Forms' parameters together *Darkness-related powers and others are replaced with spiritual energy powers |-|Final Form= Shogatsu Core The Shogatsu Form or Shogatsu Core is WolfMask's Final Form or Ultimate Form, and currently his strongest form. This form was obtained during the Neo Empire arc against Anomaly Trahir, although the actual reason remains unknown, it was fully unleashed when WolfMask used an extent of Shogatsu's power at Anomaly Trahir when the beast easily killed him in that brief moment. He got up, and skyrocketed with power that enabled him to finally annihilate the beast along with the rest of the heroes. This form was also used to easily annihilate Dark Decade's Strongest Complete Form. Although while it may have a load of power and unimaginable potential, the ascension into the form is the hardest part. As WolfMask would need to initially link the power to himself and harness its power for an extended period of time in order to transform. This was an excruciating part for WolfMask when he battled Dark Decade. *Abilities and skills described in Umbra Core **Abilities, skills, as well as stats skyrocket immensely *Darkness-related powers and others are replaced with solar-electrical powers *Armed with two enhanced katana *Armed with an enhanced kanabo *Armed with a very powerful, and deadly enhanced tanegashima |-|Extra Forms= Armored Form Armored Form This is WolfMask's armored form. It acts as an Extra Form. *Abilities and skills from Umbra Core *Strength and durability are greatly increased, being the superior and dangerous stats *Suffers speed, as this is his slowest form Legend Warrior Forms Trivia *Originally WolfMask was to be a Shadowblood that had came through an unknown port to Earth to visit FoxMask in a hotel with two Kamen Riders. He was designed to be a delinquent: brash, rude, and dependent on his brother who also wanted to take much of his work alone. As the creator revamped him, his appearance in the roleplay remained non-canon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Shadowblood Category:Assassin